United Against Evil
by Tvd-Fan-Forever
Summary: Kim's been trained since she was little to Be a warrior every one has But she believes she needs to be the one to stop the war that started 102 years ago. living in a place with magic and warriors will she accept help from her friends or try to face evil alone, when faced with real evil what will she do? bloodlines of Nephilim, demi-gods and more she's powerfull - bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note:** This is my first story so i hope you like it hopefully it'll be good and i'll upload some more, please let me know what you think and tell me what needs to be changed, Thank You

I do not own the characters from - TMI- divergent- Percy Jackson-THG-TVD or anyone else from fictional stories but I wish I did :)

* * *

This is the story of a girl, but she wasn't just any girl she was special.  
Her name was Kim  
and one reason why she's special is because of her family.  
For me to tell you her story I have to tell you another small story first.

Many years ago (2024) there was a girl (a fangirl) who discovered how to make fantasy, reality. She found out how to bring stories to life to mix these worlds, good, bad and amazing. There was now real magic in the world and of course with the magic came darkness and evil. The muggles were mixing with the shadowhunters,wizards, tributes, vampires, every book charector, all real, every story reality.  
It took a while for mundanes to understand what was happening and to accept everyone into their society, obviously some where scared and some worried that something would go wrong but after some convincing society changed and accepted all who were different. After 2 or 3 years everything was in order and everybody had their place. Shadowhunters worked with wizards to get rid of the monsters that caused trouble, downworlders helped to show the world that they could live together in harmony, and divergents helped to find a place for magical and muggle alike. For 15 years all were happy living their lifes, their were now wizarding classes at school shadowhunter teaching self defence and basically there was peace. Then the war began. Everyone assumed the evil creatures from these old stories got left in their worlds or ran away in fear or even turned good, unfortunatly this was not the case. Just when life was normal and happy, citys were attacked countrys taken over. Turns out these baddies had teamed up to take over the world it took them little over 4 years but they managed to win. Strangly they didnt kill everyone, even their worst enemies, instead they took over. Each baddie was given their own territory, there was a new government a new order and if you fell out of line you were severly punished. There was one thing they didnt know, while they worked to take over the world. A bunch of heroe's formed a group known as The circle. The best and bravest were rounded up and taken somewher safe somewhere not on any of the baddies maps. This place was known as a sort of utopia. And knowing they wouldnt be found they vowed to destroy all the evil in the world to defeat the baddies and win the war. To do that they needed soldiers, so they would train, train each other train their kids and it would take time but they would have their army they will take back their peace and freedom.  
So the baddies won the war, 98 years ago, now Kims story begins.

jan, 1, 2144  
Every year when school starts again everyone has to fill out a booklet of their family history, to make sure you remember who you are and why you are here. each time you pass a class you level up, i have just been moved up to class 91a ahead of all my friends. Here nobodys put into classes by age just by skill and i am the most skilled student since the circle.

* * *

**Full Name: **Kimberly Beatrice Star  
**species: **Mix  
**Class: **91a

**Mother**  
**mother's name**: Clary Perceals  
**species: **shadowhunter_witch_...  
**proffesion: **Teacher- Warrior training, second in command of the guard  
**  
Mothers parents  
Mother: S**erena Perceals  
**Father**: Marko Perceals

**Father**  
**Father's name**: Harry Star  
**Species**: demi-god_ Warlock...  
**proffession: **commander of the guard  
**  
Fathers parents  
mother**- Octavia Thawn  
**Father**- Sirius star  
**  
siblings: **0  
**name('s):**

**Skill sheet top 5:**  
knife throwing  
Archery  
sword fighting  
whip work  
spells and potions...

**Family signifacance ****  
**  
Related to members of the Circle, our founders  
i have blood of  
Witch's/Wizard's  
Nephilim  
Demigod's  
Divergent's  
Fairy's  
Warewolf's  
and verry little Muggle Blood -woohoo ^_^

* * *

**Jan 2 2144**  
Being related to some of the most famous and well known people in our history isn't always great. I'm not saying i wish i was born into a different family, this is where I'm meant to be. But when people invite you to parties and stuff every night because I'm related to the Original team known as the Circle isn't always fun. I'm obligated to go to founders party's but they can get boring and I'm nearly 18, I'll start my training with the real masters of technique soon, I don't have time or patience for partying I just want to train. When the founders of the circle planed our society they had a script drawn up, it basically says that when the time comes we need to select 10 people, young, strong, smart people who will lead us in a revolution and end the war. I've been selected since Í was an infant because of my bloodline. Everyone is trained In school, we learn everything from how to pick a lock to how to torture information out of a demon. Its always been like this, I've heard some stories of how we got here, with a war just outside our boundaries, but the story changes. My parents started my training early, I could throw a knife at the age of three, shoot an arrow into the heart of a deer from 20ft when I was 5 and at 6 I could take down any 9yr old who asked for trouble. Nobody can say I didn't earn my place as one of the chosen, last guy who tried ended up in hospital with a bad case of slug snot and a broken arm. I'm also quite talented with spells and my runes are some of the strongest anyone's seen. When I got my first rune there was a lot of worry if it would work at all because of my genetics, not many people have witch, Nephilim and demigod blood and I have a few extra's chucked in there like a great grandpapa whose part Werewolf, A great great aunt with fairy blood a couple of divergent relations down the line and it just goes on. It's January and my birthday isn't till June but after a month or two I'll graduate 100a then I can start my real training.


	2. Chapter 2 - Memories

Jan, 7, 2144

Today is day one of class and its gonna be great, most people spend time with friends during the holidays, not me i train like i was taught to. I know how to have fun but i also know when and right now its my duty to train hard. Still i cant wait to see my friends again after they camped at the lake for 2 weeks. My friends are always trying to make me dress pretty and go out so today i decided to wear somthing unlike my usual singlet shorts and armyboots combo. I have my fathers Dark brown hair that hangs down to my waist when its not in its practically permanent bun, my mum refused to let me cut it and i love it long too. i have bright blue eyes unlike either of my parents its goes back to our herondale roots, and i have slightly tanned skin from training near the waterfall on the other side of the woods, all summer. I endup wearing my hair up with a bow and wearing a skirt that starts at my bellybutton and ends mid-thigh , a blue shirt that leaves my mid section bare and a mini version of checking my reflection in the mirror i head off to meet up with my friends, i know where they'll be since we have our own spot at the fountain.  
its such a warm day, it smells of fresh grass, flowers and sweet fruit . This time of year everything is new the leaves on the trees, the roses in the bushes everything is bright and colourful. Its takes me less than 5 minituesto get to school so i stop for a cup of tea on the way from Jake's, its a small treat shop across the road from my dorm, i also grab some cupcakes for my friends. Jake's has the best treats around and he makes them al from scratch, delicious.  
when i get to the fountain nobody else is there, wich is what i expect, i get up early every morning so im always first here. i take a seat with my drink and sit the tray of cupcakes next to me. i havent sat at this fountain for at least a month and the memorys of why starts to come back to me. _Flashback__**november 30th 2143**_ "okay _ we're all packed." "how long will you and dad be gone this time?" i asked trying to hide my worry, i always worried when they left for a mission. "should be just a few weeks, back before christmas. were lookig for any signs of pure magic around, could finally be time to act against the evil out there." mum always sounds so excited to go to the warzone, this time they were checking for pure magic in what used to be australia, its now called scarston rulled by a couple of evil warlocks who use orcs and trolls to inforce they're rules."so you keep training while were gone okay?" "always" i assured "good girl". after sitting their stuff at the door they came to say goodbye again, my dad hugged me first and said "now dont forget to hand in your written assignments and practice your skills" smileing i said "yes dad,oh and i've got a new skill i've decided to study but, you guys cant know till i've perfected it" "sounds fair" he said and squeezed me tighter. mum gave me a hug too and said "do you want us to bring you back a souvaneir, new spellbook, more potions..." "An ork skull?" my dad cut in knowing it would make me cringe. "ewww, no, just suprise me" all giggleing together "alright, we should be back before christmas 1, 2 weeks max." smiling we had a group hug and said goodbye again. before they were out of sight i heardmy dad call out "dont forget to have some fun!" so i called back "Trainging is fun" not sure if they heard me, i went back inside, schoolwasnt for another hour so i had time to get changed.

**December 16th 2143 **i havent heard anything from my parents in over two weeks, but thats normal sometimes they come home a little late for safety reasons lieif there being followed or theres something in their way. So today i decided to do what i usually do and go check the main office for information to make sure they are okay "hi, im here about my parents" "and to whom am i speaking?" knowing the receptionist wasnt paying much attention to anything other than her i-pad i grabbed my wand and quiety did a spell for fog, it starteed seeping into the room slowly i then dimmed the lightsand i said in a deep voice "Why, im lord voldermaut, Patunia Joy" she looked up quickly in suprise, a hint of fear in her eyes that were trying to see through the dark fog. I continued talking "I was wondering, you woldnt by and chance know where the candy store is? im looking for something sweet." unfortunatly i could keep the serious tone and the last few world came out in she realised it was me she let out a laugh and looked really relieved. "really, was the voldermaut thing neccesary? with the fog and darkne- what are you wearing?'' i had on my robes today with dark make-up and my hair slightly wavy "what, you dont like?'' she looed me up and down and with a laugh and shake of her head she said "no its not that i dont like its just that, your so you." "and that a bad thing?" i pretended to take offence even throwing in an exaagurated ghasp "you know you dont have to wear your robes right, i mean nobody else does" "thats cause nobody else is as awsome as me". she sat down and said "true, okay what did you need? or did you just come here to frighten me?" i laghed and said "right, um my parents are late again" "okay i'll check for extra mission assignments and hold ups" "thank you" patunia was a friend of the family, she was part witch with a bit of muggle in her bacground, she's 26 and her father works in polatics. She's got pale skin from working indoors all the time, auburn hair and brown eyes, she was quite short, but very smart and she is quite used to me coming in here whenever my parents are late. "okay well i cant find anything, but dont worry you know what Mr Reys is like always forgetting to add in new info, i'll talk to him after his meeting and let you know, go back to school and i'll talk to you later okay" i felt worry start to sink in, but knowing she was right about mr reys forgetfull habbits i felt a little better "okay, um your right and im going to be late for class, thanks" i left and went straight to school.

**december 18th 2143 **i havent heard from patunia like i thought i would witch worrys me, i even tried to go see her again but she wasnt in, it wasnt until lunch time that panic settled in. i knew something was wrong. i was pretending to listen to the conversation around me lost in my thoughts "maybee somethings blocking their path, they could have been followed" i was saying to myself, i felt someone tap my should and someone else call my name effectivly shaking me back to the world. i turned around and the second i saw them, walking towards the fountain, towords me i dredded what they were going to say "Mrs _ we need you to come with us" i just looked at them and said "it's my parents isnt it?" the worry evident in my voice. "something went wrong, where are?, are they alive?" my voice rising in fear "oh my gods?, they have to be okay, they're the best they have to be okay" i looked between them "Mrs, we need you to come with us" they started walking off and i got up and ran after them not even looing back to say bye to my group of friends they went straight to my house and when we got inside the mr gorgle was in my living room, he was mr rays boss, "mrs _ " he greeted me, as if this were some buisness meeting "Where are my parents?"i replied sharply, fear replaced by anger because nobody was teling me aanything "your parents ar- "HELLO!" (_present)_ quickly snapping back to the present i blinked a few times and looked around, sitting around staring at her were her friends with amused looks on their face "hi" "dude you've been out of it for ages'just staring into space" i blinked again a shook my head of the fuzzieness "yeah sorry, just thinking" "really?" i heard a very familiar very sarcastic voice ask, "i havent seen my best friend in weeks-" "Hey" a rather fake, hurt voice broke in "what about me" "oh, im so sorry joey, you''ve been replaced" the sarcastic voice said "anyway, i havent seen my best friend in weeks and when i finally get to say hey, she's to busy thinking? its porpostuas, im verry hurt" trying to hide the smile on my face i slowly turned around to see the person i've known since toddlerhood, none other than my best friend "Derek!" i got up and hugged him not bothering to cover my smile and play along with his sarcasm like i usually would "gods i missed you" derek and i have been practically inseprable so not seeing each other for 2 weeks was a definite record "yeah yeah, missed you to kimmy" he said hugging me back. After i let go i hugged the rest of my friends just before the bell rang we all went off to our classes

* * *

Okay im debating weather or not to keep going with this story so let me know if you want me to write another chapter and if you have any ideas message me Thank you for reading


End file.
